Returned
by untill i have a name
Summary: Sequel to You. A new threat has come to threaten everything Loki has tried so hard to protect, and all Jack wants to do is help his Dad and new family. Too bad no one want to risk history repeating itself. Read You before this if you want to understand anything!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone I know I promised this a long time ago and I suck for not doing this sooner, but life has been crazy and…yah I just never got around to it. But I'm back now so that has to count for something right? OK I know you don't want to hear my lame excuses so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to marvel and DreamWorks**

Jack:

It's been about five months since the attack that started everything. Five months since the avengers found Jack and started the chain of events that ended with Loki giving up his dream of ruling Asgard to live on earth with his son.

Though it has been a relatively uneventful five months, Jack couldn't necessarily say they were easy. Sure no one tried taking over the world or destroying everything he loved, but suddenly having a family after hundreds of years of freedom from any supervision was hard to adjust to. Of course Jack loved having not only his dad looking out for him, but also a team of super heroes and a group of legendary creatures, but sometimes they became a bit too overprotective. Jack was used to going where ever he wanted whenever he wanted. Now he had to get used to having people around who wanted to know his every move, and that's not counting SHIELD's attempts to put surveillance on him.

So as the months past and the constant "visits" from friends never seeming to end, Jack found himself sneaking out more and more just to get some air and alone time. Some days he would just fly around freezing whatever caught his eye, other days he would visit Jamie, and on occasion he would set prank for other spirits and holiday beings. Jack didn't take as much pleasure in the pranks that he once would have. Now that word had spread about his true parentage and the events that had taken place, no one dared to mess with him back which took the fun out it.

Overall Jack was bored, which was not something the guardian of fun was used too. He didn't know what to do. He felt trapped with so many eyes watching him and had the unsettling feeling that not all of them were friendly.

Most days he could ignore the feelings and put on a smile. Other days it wasn't so easy. Today was one of those days. Jack needed to get out of the house for a while, he just needed time alone, and so he had decided to do a quick lap around the United States to clear his head.

While was flying along the shore line of the east coast on his way back home he watched as children happily played with their parents on the beach. Little ones were building sandcastles or trying to dig a hole to china. Older ones were splashing around in the warm ocean water. Teenagers were tanning in the hot sun.

Sadly it was summer so Jack couldn't amuse himself by freezing the waves or building snow men. Summer always made Jack feel out of his element, mostly because he was. He didn't belong in summer. So while the sight of so many people having fun brought a smile to his face, he flew on to the cooler north, to home.

As he landed on his wooden porch silently Jack noticed his father on the bench they kept outside under the maple trees. He was reading one of the dusty old book he brought back with him from Asgard, just as he had been doing when Jack had flown off. Jack didn't think his father had even moved since he had left. Jack slowly crept forward hoping to startle an unsuspecting Loki.

"Not today Jack" Loki deadpanned without looking up from his book. Though Jack thought he could see a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"How do you do that!" Jack howled in frustration.

"I would tell you, but where would the fun be in that?" Now Jack knew he could see a smile, which only added to his irritation. "Oh Jack you should see your face right now."

"You're not even looking at me! How do YOU know what my face looks like right now!" Jack shouted back. Loki merely shut his book and stood up, looking at Jack for the first time as far as he could tell.

"You look hungry. I take it wherever you flew off to, you didn't stop for dinner." Loki announced abruptly. Jack's anger dissipated at the change of topic, he was never really angry anyway, but he didn't say anything. Loki just raised his eyebrow and stared back at his son.

Finally Jack mumbled that he could use something to eat and as if to reinforce what he said his stomach growled loudly. Loki let out a bark of laughter when he heard it and together they went inside to find something suitable. Jack recommended cookies, which Loki shot down.

Just as Jack opened up the fridge to see what they had there was a loud shrilling sound from behind him. He quickly whipped around to see their single SHIELD guard that fury insisted on keeping posted at their house, raising his hand apologetically and displaying a ringing phone. He was only there incase Loki got any ideas about trying to take over Earth again, and most of the time he stayed out of the way so that Jack tended to forget he was even there.

The agent who Jack could never remember the name of apologized and stepped out of the kitchen. He was only gone a few seconds before he returned and was forcing the phone at Loki. Startled Loki answered it and though Jack strained to hear who was on the other side, he couldn't make out more than a deep masculine voice. As the voice continued to talk on the other side, Jack watched as his father straitened and visibly paled. Whatever the voice was saying it wasn't good news. After a few minutes Loki hung up the phone and returned it to the agent.

Loki didn't look at Jack as he announced that he needed to go and that the agent was to arrange transportation. Jack was stunned by the sudden shift in mood and it took him a moment to chase after Loki who had already the room and was heading to the door followed closely by the agent who was barking orders into his phone.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Jack called after his father. Loki almost never left the property, anything he needed he had brought to him. The spontaneous departure was completely out of character.

Loki paused with one hand on the door, the other clenched at his side. "Something's come up I'm needed." Loki didn't turn around.

"Well can I come with you?" Loki finally turned.

"You know I love you, right?" Jack heart felt like it stopped. Something was seriously wrong.

"Of course but-"

"Then stay here." With that Loki walked out the door.

**Well that's it for the first chapter! I can't promise quick updates like I did with the first one but I'll do my best! Please review unless you want me to not finish! I'm only doing this because so many of you asked for it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm back! I was a bit disappointed** **that so few people reviewed considering the first story has like 300 reviews but I'm so grateful for those that did! I ALMOST DIDN'T POST THE CHAPTER BECAUSE THERE WERE SO FEW REVIEWS! Also on a completely different note if anyone wants to go back and PM me all the spelling mistakes or any other mistakes they found in the first story I will go back and fix them all! I just need someone to tell me what's wrong instead of just saying there's a ton of problems!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all credit and whatnot goes to marvel and DreamWorks**

Jack:

Jack waited until the car that had been summoned to take Loki away, started down the dirt road before he took to the air in pursuit. Before he left, Jack left a note for the SHIELD agent that was on his way to replace the one that went with Loki. He made it out to his father saying he was going to go visit North and might not be home again for a few days. Jack knew that should keep the agent from looking for him, as it wasn't the first time he had actually disappeared to the North Pole.

As Jack flew he made sure to stay high in the treetops so that no one looking out of the car would be able to spot him. There was no way that he was going to stick around the house and wait for Loki to return when something was clearly wrong. So he planned on just following and observing, but if necessary intervening.

Jack trusted his dad with his life. But he also knows that Loki will act out of emotion and let his feelings cloud his judgment. He is capable of planning ten steps ahead of his opponent, but one wrong word could topple that whole plan and cause Loki to do something very destructive. So as much as Jack trusts Loki with himself, he doesn't trust him with others.

Jack followed the nondescript black car for miles until they came to an old military base that Jack didn't even think was still in operation. The base appeared to be deserted so Jack couldn't imagine why they would have gone there. The car slowed to a stop by the largest of the buildings and Jack stayed hidden in the tree tops as Loki stepped out of the car. The agent who had driven the car quickly got out as well and the two of them walked to the other side of the building, out of Jacks line of sight.

Carefully Jack flew from tree to tree around the outside of the base until he could see the other side. What he saw when he got there made him think his plans to follow were going to become a bit more difficult. About a hundred yards from where Jack was perched in a tree was a shiny black helicopter. He couldn't see Loki or the agent but when the blades started to spin he figured they must already be on board.

While the blades picked up speed Jack planned the best way to avoid being spotted. He could fly above the helicopter, but he had no idea how high it would fly and there was the problem of not being seen flying while trying to fly above it. He could fly in the trees again, but trying to keep an eye on the helicopter and not crash into a tree in the process would be a challenge. Obviously he couldn't fly in the open air between the tree tops and under the helicopter because there would be no way he wouldn't be spotted. When the helicopter took to the air and flew over where he was hiding, Jack made the quick decision to fly along the trees and just hope for the best.

It started out well but the longer he flew the more tired he felt. After a half hour of flying, he regretted his trip across America this morning. He felt like he had been flying all day (which he had been) and he was starving. Jack realized the last time he had eaten had been the day before, and he would have done anything for some of North's special homemade double chocolate chip cookies. His neck cramped from looking up to check on the helicopter, his stomach ached, and his eyes were drooping from fatigue.

After an hour of flying he was becoming more and more reckless. He was paying less attention to where he was flying and more on keeping himself in the air. Multiple time now, he ran straight into trees so that his normally pale skin was dotted with bruises. He was crashing through the tree branches so carelessly that it was a miracle that his father couldn't hear him coming over the sound of the helicopter.

Just when he began to think he wouldn't be able to make it any farther he hit a wall, literally. He flew straight into a brick wall and before his exhausted brain could register what was happening he hit the ground.

With a groan he sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in what looked like another military base, only this one was definitely in use. There were uniformed personnel walking or running around everywhere, all busy to get somewhere.

No one paid him any attention which was good, it meant they weren't expecting him. His father had used his magic on him when he was little so that no one who wasn't expecting to see him could. For so long it caused him to feel so alone in the world, now it was a blessing. It allowed him to get up from his position in the grass and run across the base to where he saw the helicopter landing without anyone questioning him. It meant no one stopped him when he jumped onto the roof of the car that Loki had disappeared into. Mostly though it meant that no one could see him when he rested his eyes for a few minutes…just for a few minutes.

**Sorry not much happened in this chapter I'm trying not to rush the plot too much to avoid plot holes. You'll find out what's got everyone worked up about in the next chapter I promise! PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY SUGESTIONS AND WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok a thousand apologies for disappearing off the face of the earth, life just got…busy and I can't promise daily updates after this because life is just as crazy but all you readers can thank Daniel6 for this update because if it wasn't for the reviews I received yesterday I would have continued to not update for who knows how long. Reviews are what keep my lazy butt writing so I would appreciate more of them and thank you for the few of you who did. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights belong to the amazing movie creators**

Jack woke to the feeling of the earth suddenly shifting under him. His eyes shot open as his body forcefully hit asphalt. His back exploded in pain and the world was a jumble of flashing lights and car horns as he tried to figure out where he was. Before he could register what was happening he saw a yellow taxi cab hurtling itself toward him. Jack just managed to grab his staff and launch himself into the air before he was run over.

Suddenly the world rushed back into focus as Jack took in his surroundings. He was in New York, Times Square in fact. He fell asleep on top of the car that was taking his father to an unknown location. The car must have swerved and knocked him off. Now said car was speeding away from him and taking his father with him. Before he could think about how long he must have been asleep for to end up in New York or even why he was in New York he angled his body and took off after the little back car.

By some miracle Jack didn't have to follow the car for more than a few minutes before it pulled over and the driver stepped out to open the door for Loki. Loki looked up at the building in front of him with a grimace which confused Jack. He guessed his father had been there before but Jack had no idea why. It seemed like a supper modern high-rise with an enormous A that Jack found a bit showy for his taste.

Jack watched as Loki squared his shoulders and walked into the building with a confident smirk like he owned the place. Jack now had to figure out how he was going to get in without his father seeing him.

Just then a second car pulled up behind the one his father vacated. This car was much more expensive looking and its passenger was a professionally dressed business woman. She stepped out of the car revealing strawberry blond hair pulled back to show off a pleasant face that was only marred by a frown that was directed towards the phone clutched tightly in her hands her fingers moved at a dizzying speed over its screen. She didn't look up as she thanked the driver Happy (a name Jack found hilarious) and walked confidently toward the doors.

Jack knew what he had to do if he wanted to get into the building undetected but it was something he really hated doing. What he was about to do was something he had only ever done a few times, because it just felt so _wrong, _and he has no idea how it works other than the fact it is related to Loki's magic_._ Jack landed and hid his staff behind the open door and turned to face the woman approaching him.He sucked in a deep breath of air and walked _into_ the woman. He grit is teeth in discomfort at the feeling of his body adjusting to the space it was sharing. The moment his form molded with the woman she stopped and gave a small shiver, though Jack knew she didn't actually feel him. The driver noticed and called out to her, "Is everything alright Miss. Potts?"

The woman collected herself and turned back to the driver, Jack's body moving with hers. "Everything's fine, just a bit chilly." She forced a smile that would have been enough to satisfy most men, but Happy didn't seem convinced. He gave a small frown that either the woman didn't notice or didn't care about because she turned away again and strode back to the doors.

Jack did his best to look around the interior of the lobby but the woman didn't waver in her path toward the shiny elevators across the room and didn't bother to look around at her surroundings which kept Jack from moving more than his eyes. Security didn't bother to check her ID, apparently already knowing exactly who she was, and she slid into the elevator just as the doors began to close.

Jack's heart skipped a beat when he saw who else occupied the elevator. Loki, accompanied by a SHIELD guard, eyed the woman curiously. Jack held his breath as Loki seemed to stare right into him. "Something I can help you with?" The woman questioned, her voice edged with steel.

Loki's eyes shifted up to meet the woman's. "My apologies I didn't mean to stare, I am Loki of-"

"I know who you are." Her voice was clipped but professional.

"And I know who you are." Loki responded with a charming smile. His body language was relaxed and welcoming, but his eyes were still searching for something. Jack had a feeling if he didn't get out of that elevator soon, Loki would figure out what or more accurately _who _he was looking for.

The woman looked away before responding. "Tony said…is it true…you have a son?" She seemed uncertain and refused to look back at Loki, so Jack was unable to gauge his father's reaction and his response, a toneless I do, gave him nothing. The woman seemed even more at a loss for how to proceed with her next question. "And New York…that was all…" She trailed off unable to finish but both Loki and Jack knew what she was trying and failing to ask.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be." And before she could say anything else the doors slid open revealing what looked like a millionaire's living room with a wall of windows overlooking the city. Jack could see a large bar on the far side of the room and a set of stairs leading out of the room to other floors. There was strange art hanging on the walls and furniture of various shapes and sizes that Jack didn't think looked particularly comfortable but in reality probably was. Overall Jack was at a loss for why he was here.

Just then Tony Stark walked in, his face lighting up when he noticed his guests. "Ah Loki I see you made it, try to leave my tower in better shape than you did during your last visit. It's so hard to get Norse god sized holes in your floor repaired these days." Tony's words confirmed Jack's earlier belief that Loki had been to the building before. Though his tone was light and teasing, there was something else to it as well that Jack didn't understand.

"I'll do my best." Loki replied with a grimace.

"Sit down make yourself at home, the others should be arriving any second." As if on cue the sky darkened and rumbled with distant Thunder. "That'll be your brother."

**Ok don't be mad at me about the Jack walking through people thing, I got the idea from the movie when people walked through him and he seemed to disappear for a second while it happened so I don't see why it would be impossible for him to just stay inside someone and go invisible. Please, please, please review and maybe I'll update sooner!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For the record it was once again a review that got me to post again! Just saying…really more reviews wouldn't kill you all. I can see how many people read this and not review!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

In the end Thor came in through a window much to Tony's displeasure while the rest of the Avengers came in via the same elevator jack used. All the Avengers, Loki, and the woman Jack was still hiding in continued to lounge around waiting for one last member to join them. Finally director fury stormed in, a scowl already on his face. He stopped in the middle of the room and scanned the gathered members. Jack became just a bit more self-conscious of his hiding spot. His last encounter with the director hadn't gone too well.

"Mrs. Potts there is no reason for you to be here this matter does not involve Stark Industries."

The woman crossed her arms defiantly and stared down the director. "If it involves Tony, it involves me." Fury looked like he expected that answer and let out a sigh.

"Fine, let's get this over with. Stark if you will…" The director waved a hand at the billionaire, who promptly stood and walked to what looked like a desk until he started waving his hand over it and holographic images filled the air.

"Yesterday JARVIS picked up on this, and well, you'll see for yourself."

Suddenly a face appeared in the blue holograms and both Thor and Loki gave out Gasps. Jack heard Thor whisper "Thanos"

Before anyone could question Thor, the face began to speak. "Hello earthlings, I do hope that you have evolved enough for someone to find this message and give it to its intended recipient Loki Laufeyson. Loki you have three days to turn yourself over or the planet will be forfeit and any you may choose to flee to. Know that you have failed me, and therefore you will face the consequences. No matter where you go we will find you. You have seen our might, you know what we are capable of, so…you know how this will all end for you. My representative will be waiting, you know how to contact her when she arrives."

The face disappeared but Jack felt like those piercing eyes were still watching. No one spoke and everyone's eyes were trained on Loki with sympathy.

"Brother I-"

"Don't, just don't, you and I both knew it couldn't last. Just tell me you will watch over Jack."

"I will."

"He must not know about what I plan to do until it has been done."

"I understand."

"Thank you."

"Whoa, that's it? You're just going to give in like that?" Tony shouted outraged. Though Jack didn't understand why he would be angry. Tony had made it clear that he didn't like Loki.

"Would you prefer that I let your planet burn with me?" Loki shot back sarcastically. His hands were shaking.

"There has to be something we can do, we stopped the Chitauri. How much worse can this Thanos be?" Steve asked much more calmly than Tony.

"There is nothing we can do. Thanos was telling the truth no matter where I go he will find me. The Chitauri answer to him for a reason. This is a battle you cannot win. Your technology isn't even close to being capable. You have barely made it to your moon and this threat has been everywhere in this galaxy! You are nothing but insects to him!" The hopelessness in his voice crushed Jack and he wasn't the only one.

"Then why are we even here?" Bruce shifted nervously.

"You're here as a plan B. If Thanos does not keep his word and chooses to attack earth even when Loki turns himself over. Loki doesn't seem to believe we stand a chance but he believed the same thing last time. We need to be ready." Fury stated bluntly.

The room erupted into chaos after that. The avengers all had worries, questions, or feelings, and all were vying to be heard over each other. The only one not arguing was Loki but Jack was too busy to notice his father. His mind was reeling, his emotions were out control, and he felt like his body was shutting down. _His father was going to leave him. His father was going to die. There was nothing he could do. There has to be something he could do. Something he could-"_

"I get that you're basically going to commit suicide, but why the hell do you keep staring at Pepper?" Tony demanded, which shut everyone in the room up instantly and brought Jack out of his break down. _Crap_

Loki was in fact studying Pepper Potts, but what he said next caused everyone else to as well. "Because it's about eighty two degrees ferine height in this room which is above room temperature making it quite warm in here, and yet Mrs. Potts is shaking like she has a chill. But that is not all I noticed." Loki stood up from the chair he had been occupying and walked slowly toward where Jack was hiding. "When you stepped into the elevator I noticed something was different about the energy you were giving off, Thor noticed it as well but he wasn't going to say anything." The god of thunder looked sheepish but nodded his agreement. "So the question is, what is making you so cold?" Loki was standing directly in front of Pepper, and Jack made a decision.

Loki stepped forward while Pepper stepped back in fear, and Jack stayed still. With a grimace his body ripped free from Pepper and he stumbled into his father's arms. Jack gulped lungful's of air greedily as he felt his lungs once again expand to their full capacity. He had forgotten how painful stepping into someone was. Jack heard Pepper screaming behind him and vaguely notice Tony rushing to her aid.

As Jack's breathing evened out he was able to think clearly again and once he was able he tore himself away from Loki. "You were just going to leave me again!"

"Jack you really shouldn't be here."

"You weren't going to say goodbye!" Tears were streaking down his face.

"There is nothing I can do Jack." He seemed desperate for Jack to understand. He reached out but Jack knocked his hand away.

"There is always something you can do!" Jack yelled as he backed toward the elevator. Loki noticed Jack's intent and leapt forward to grab him but he was too late and the doors slid close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again it was a review that got me writing. Though I can't thank them by name since they were a guest but you know who you are and thank you so much. I have been sick for over a week now and I just haven't felt up to writing but this is actually helping me feel a bit better. So thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Jack had never been so thankful that Tony Stark wants the best of everything, including elevators. Had he been thinking properly he would have laughed at the fact that Starks efficiency was the thing that let him escape just as Stark tower was put on lockdown. Had the elevator been any slower, he would have been stuck inside as the buildings security locked every door and window.

Jack didn't stop though to admire his luck, he had three days and he wasn't going to waist a second. He grabbed his staff and took to the air. The city lights and sounds blurred around him. He had to move faster. He had to get out of the city. He had to get help.

Jack had an idea, one that most likely would do nothing, but it was better than _doing_ nothing.

At the first open field Jack came across he landed. Jack took a moment to steady himself before looking to the sky. It was a sunny day with a clear blue sky that went on for miles without a cloud. A small flock of geese flew by in their perfect v formation. There were no houses in sight, just rows of sunflowers that stretched on in every direction around him. It was peaceful, it was beautiful, and it had no one around to report what they saw.

Jack took a deep breath before calling out, "Heimdall I know you can hear me, if you care at all about what is about to happen please take me Asgard!" Nothing. A bug buzzed by jack's face and he swatted it away angrily. "Heimdall, please!" Jack's was desperate, his smooth voice high and cracking. When nothing happened Jack hung his head in defeat. His hand started shaking and his breathing quickened. He didn't know what to do.

He was alone in a sunflower field with nowhere to go. He had no idea which direction he had flown off to, whether he was in New Jersey or New York. For all he knew he could be in Connecticut, though he didn't think he flew that far.

Abruptly he thunder rumble and he had just enough time to look up and see the once picturesque sky had darkened into ominous storm clouds before he felt weightless. The world swirled around him. There was no sound and there was a cacophony of sound at the same time. It was dark and a blinding rainbow of color. He was being hurtled through space faster than light and yet he wasn't moving. Had he not traveled like this before he would have been scared out of his mind, but instead of fear all he felt was hope. He was going to Asgard.

As Jack felt his feet once again land on solid ground he couldn't help the enormous grin that spread across his face. Heimdall stood towering over him in his usual golden armor. He stood on his dais as he lifted his sword from the bifrost. "Welcome back Jack, sorry for the delay, there was someone who wanted to be here to greet you."

Jack looked past Heimdall to the exit that would take Jack to the gates of Asgard, and there stood the person he had crossed the universe to see. "Grandmother!" Jack yelled as he raced into her waiting embrace.

"Oh Jack it is so good to see you again." Her smile shown through her eyes. "If only you were here just to visit." With that jack remembered his purpose and his breath caught as he held back a sob. He would keep forcing back his emotions until he knew his father would not give himself up, that his father was safe. He couldn't afford to lose it, not when the stakes were so high.

"I need your help." He choked out.

"I know, Heimdall told me what is happening. Come, let's go." Jack followed as he was led to the heart of Asgard. As they walked people who were going about their daily lives stopped and bowed to their queen. Frigga frowned at them, "There is not usually this many people out at this time, word of your arrival must have spread."

"Wouldn't it make more sense that they are out to see you, you are their queen? I'm just…me" Frigga let out a bark of laughter.

"You flatter me, but no I am seen by the public quite regularly and have been their queen for thousands of years, I am not the mystery. You are known of, but not known by these people. You have been the topic of many tales these past few months."

Jack didn't know how to take the news of his celebrity status among the Asgardians and therefore stored the information in the back of his mind to deal with when his world wasn't crashing around him.

They passed through the streets quickly and soon Jack found himself sitting in Frigga's personal library. The room was brightly light. The walls were golden with images of flowers and battle scenes etched into them. Books lined the walls and furniture, reminding Jack of his brief stay in his father's room on Asgard.

He and Frigga were seated on opposite sides of a small shining table that doubled as mirror. Jack stared at his reflection and fidgeted nervously with his staff as a servant filled two glasses with some Asgardian drink that he didn't catch the name of.

When the servant was done Frigga waved him away and the two were left alone. There was silence in the room that Jack didn't know how to fill. Frigga seemed perfectly comfortable in the quiet as she sipped at her drink waiting for Jack to begin. Jack picked up his own drink and took an anxious sip and nearly spit it back out. The drink burned his throat as it went down and left his head spinning. He started coughing and found it very hard to stop. He couldn't put the drink down fast enough which seemed to amuse Frigga.

"What?" Jack coughed out, which only prompted Frigga to start laughing at Jack's expense. When she got her laughter under control and Jack stopped coughing.

"Your father was never fond of it either, though it is Thor's favorite."

"I bet." Jack's voice sounded high pitched to his own ears. Frigga smiled again.

"Now as much as I hate to say this, there are things you need to understand." Jack sat back dreading what was to come but knowing it was what he came fore. "Thanos will not stop, Earth will not be safe nor will my son be. And there is only one thing that I could think of that would keep both out of Thanos's path."

"What?" Jack breathed.

"It is incredibly dangerous and will most likely kill you, I would not even mention it if I didn't know how desperate you are. And even as I tell you now I still advise you against its use. If Odin or your father knew that I am even mentioning this to you they would forbid it and have you locked away until your father does what he is planning on doing." Frigga for the first time looked troubled by what was happening. She had always remained calm and collected but now she wouldn't meet Jack's eyes and was rubbing her hands together absentmindedly.

"Please grandmother, just tell me. What can help me save my father?" Jack begged.

With a sigh Frigga lifted an incredibly old and worn book onto the table. She flipped it open and Jack could see words written in a language Jack couldn't read. There were pictures done in beautiful color and detail and Frigga pointed to one in particular, "This Jack, is an infinity stone."

**AN: Ooooh cliffhanger, sorry about that but hey this is already the longest chapter in this story so far so you should be happy about getting this much! Please review it will literally take ten seconds it's not that hard, and I think I'm NOT GOING TO POST AGAIN until I get at least five reviews because that's all I got on the last one so if you WANT ME TO POST AGAIN REIVEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok so I'm sorry if I offended anyone by asking for reviews before I updated, but it's not like I asked for much, just **_**five reviews!**_** That's all I wanted. And I never said I was going to give up on the story if I didn't get them because I love this story and I'm putting a lot of work into it I just want to know what you people think. I'm taking the time to research and make things as realistic and accurate as possible, not just writing whatever pops into my mind, so the least you all can do is take a few extra seconds and me what you think…ok rant over.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"What's an infinity stone?" jack was confused, how could a rock solve his problem?

"To be more precise infinity stones, as in plural. There are six stones and they are the most powerful relics in the universe Jack. The six Infinity Stones are the remnants from before the Big Bang, but very little is actually known about them and the extent of their true power, because few are capable of controlling them. Just touching a stone is enough to destroy lesser beings. Only the most powerful in the history of the universe have been able to temporarily wield its power." Frigga look increasingly troubled and Jack was beginning to understand why. "Each stone represents a different aspect of the universe, and each one has different powers."

"Can one of them help me?" Jack didn't want to sound impatient but time was off the essence, unless it could help him he didn't have time for it.

"If you can control it, maybe. Like I said there is little known, most of what I do know is merely speculation. But yes I think one of them may help."

"Which?"

"The reality stone." Before Jack could start questioning his grandmother she continued again. "This stone is believed to allow its user to fulfill wishes. It can bend reality so that even the impossible is possible. Not only can it change reality but it can take its use to different realities. Anything is possible with this stone. It is believed to be one of the most powerful stones, but also one of the most dangerous. It could easily surge out of control and tear apart reality.

You must remember Jack that I have told you all of this so you will know all of your options not because I advise you to take this course of action, in fact I beg you not to. I love your father dearly and would do anything to protect him, but I believe if you go after this stone I will not only loose him but you as well." There were tears glistening in Frigga's eyes and she was blinking rapidly in an attempt to not let them fall. Jack remembered just how close Frigga and Loki are and how hard this must be for her.

Jack reached across the table for Frigga's hand. She didn't resist when he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He gave her a sad smile, "You know I wouldn't be able to live myself if I didn't try."

"I'm just worried you won't be able to live if you do. And you know your father will kill me if you go and get yourself killed."

"He does get a bit over protective."

"He was protective of his childhood horse Jack, no, you are what he lives for. I can't imagine he let you get out much, especially after what happened during your last visit to Asgard." Jack thought back to how he felt before all this started happening, how he was feeling trapped, like he was always being watched. He wanted space, now all he wants is to go home.

"You know he must have figured out where you went by now." Jack thought back to the sunflower field, it was remote but not remote enough to stop Loki. It was only enough to buy him a few hours.

"I know but I hoped that by the time he gets here I'll have a solution." Jack admitted a bit sheepishly.

"It's a good think then that I told Heimdall that he could take the rest of the afternoon off, it's been a couple thousand years since his last one. Hopefully no one will want to travel to Asgard today." There was a mischievous glint in her eye that Jack had seen many times in his own fathers eyes. Jack was struck by how similar Frigga and Loki are, especially considering how neither of them are technically related by blood.

"Thank you so much."

"Now since it seems that you have made up your mind, you might as well get going, this is not going to be easy for you and you're going to need all the time you have left."

"You never did tell me where I am going."

"Yes well I was hoping I wouldn't have to. The last known location of the reality stone was the realm of Muspelheim, home of the fire demons. The surface of Muspelheim is unbearably hot for an Asgardian, I have no idea how the mix between a human and frost giant will be able to handle it especially when you seem to take after the later."

"Fire demons?" That did not sound good for him.

"Yes we haven't had much contact with them since adopting Loki, we didn't want to risk it. So I have no idea what is waiting for you there, and assuming you survive the planet itself there is a good chance the stone will then kill you."

"So my chances are next to none of surviving, but what are my chances for success?" Frigga looked around the room, a faraway look in her eyes as if doing the math in her head.

"Assuming you don't die as soon as you touch down, maybe seven percent."

"I like those odds." Jack grinned

"Only you would." Frigga smiled in disbelief.

"If it's higher than zero I like it, though even zero can be a bit flexible."

"Of course it is." Together they stood up and headed to the bifrost.

They walked in silence until they reached their destination. When they did Jack and Frigga turned to each other and without anything needing to be said they gave their farewell hugs. Jack didn't want to let go but he knew he didn't have a choice. So with much reluctance he pulled away.

Heimdall was kind enough to leave his sword waiting for them all Frigga had to do was push it farther down into the dais in order to send Jack across the universe. Before she could Jack called out one last question, "How will I know where to find it?"

Frigga smiled one last time to Jack. "You will know." And she pushed the sword in and Jack went weightless.

**AN: I'm not going to beg anymore, you all proved to me that you have read my author notes and just have been ignoring me until I threatened not to update…and for the record the hole fire demon thing was not made up, Its real in the marvel universe, like I said I do my reaserch.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Jack knew exactly when he landed, because it felt like his feet erupted in flames. With a scream he launched himself into the air. The air he breathed in felt like fire coursing down his throat. His eyes burned as he waited for them to adjust to the onslaught of light that blinded him. Within seconds his body broke out in sweat.

When his eyes adjusted he saw nothing but sand, glowing red sand for miles around him. He looked up and realized the reason why everything seemed so bright. There was three suns. There were two fiery yellow orbs in the sky, one at a rising position and the other setting, and one sun directly above him that was twice as big as the others and blood red.

Jack was disorientated, hot, and had no idea where he needed to go. Jack tried to take a deep breath to calm himself only to wheeze in more burning air. He knew if he is going to survive he needed to find the stone and get out.

"_How will I know where to find it?"_

"_You will know."_

Jack didn't know, he couldn't think. His brain felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He spun aimlessly in the air, no idea what direction to go. The suns continued to assault Jacks eyes so he closed them in frustration. With his eyes closed the pain in his head lessened. Jack felt waves of heat rolling through him, though his back felt the warmest. Without opening his eyes he spun so that he faced the direction that was the hottest.

He figured with his luck the direction that would most likely kill him would be where he needed to go so with his eyes still closed he began flying. With each passing second Jack felt the relentless heat eat at his strength. Jack tried to open his eyes but the world around him burned and blurred so he shut them again and fought down his nausea.

He tried to think about the cold, how much fun a snow ball fight is, building snowmen, anything to distract him from the fact he felt like he was melting. That train of thought only served to make him realize just how thirsty he was. He couldn't swallow, his hair was plastered to his face, and he had to keep readjusting his grip on his staff due to his sweat loosening his grip.

_The surface of Muspelheim is unbearably hot for an Asgardian, I have no idea how the mix between a human and frost giant will be able to handle it especially when you seem to take after the later._

Jack could hear his grandmother's voice talking to him in his head, which he took to be a very bad sign. If he had his eyes open he had no doubts that he would be seeing hallucinations.

_Assuming you don't die as soon as you touch down, maybe seven percent._

Seven percent seemed extremely optimistic now.

_Home of the fire demons._

Jack forgot about the fire demons. How could he forget about the fire demons?

_Thwack. _Had there been any moisture left in Jacks throat he would have screamed. His eyes shot open but his brain couldn't process anything he may have been seeing as it was occupied with the blinding pain emanating from his leg. Jack dropped his staff in his mindless horror at the arrow protruding from his thigh, which sent him spiraling to the ground.

Jack landed hard on a scorching sand dune. The impact forced the air out of his lungs and when he tried breathing again he inhaled more sand then oxygen.

He didn't know where his staff landed and he knew even if he did he wouldn't be able to get to it. He just curled his body around his injured leg like a wounded animal.

Jack felt hands gripping him and lifting him off the ground but he felt oddly detached, like his mind was still flying up in the sky while his body was being taken away. When one hand squeezed too hard on his leg, Jack felt his mouth open and let out a strangled moan, but he no longer felt the pain. His brain couldn't register any more pain.

He was floating, drifting off into a dark abyss. A small part of his brain told him to fight back, that he needed to stay awake. He should be concerned that he was being taken by people who were most likely his attackers. He should be worried that if he closed his eyes he might not open them again. He should do something. But all he did was let his eyes slide close.

_Sorry dad, _was his last thought before oblivion took him.

**AN: Ok that came across as kind of dark and not where I thought I would go with it, don't worry I won't kill Jack this isn't one of those kind of fics. Also this one was a lot shorter and I'm sorry about that, I've just had a really hard week. I had a pet pass away from cancer so yah…slightly darker and shorter chapter was the result.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the later update, I told you last chapter what's going on with me…so sorry. I still would love more reviews it would mean a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Jack was first aware of the fact that wherever he was he was uncomfortably warm. The next thing his brain picked up on was the fact that he was laying on an incredibly soft bed. It reminded him of his father's bed back on Asgard. The third thing he noticed was that his leg felt like it was on fire. In retrospect that should have been the first thing he felt but the brain is a strange thing.

With limbs that felt like led he attempted to curl himself into a ball, do anything to relieve the pain, only to feel rough hands hold him still. His mouth was forced open and he felt sweet cool water glide down his throat. It was then that he realized just how thirsty he was and surprisingly it helped ease the pain in his leg. A small part of his brain that was fully functioning wondered if maybe there was something in the water he should be worried about but the rest of his body was running on instinct not reason. Instinct was telling him that his body needed water and water was what he was being given. So he greedily swallowed the liquid offered to him, but all too soon it was pulled away from his lips.

He let out a whimper at the loss but it apparently went unnoticed. He felt like his brain was clearing and he was able to remember the events that led up to him lying in a bed, though he wasn't quite sure why he was in a bed.

_Well I'm not dead, yet, that's a good sign…unless they plan to torcher me. I really don't want to go through that._

He heard a series of grunts and clicks that he took as a form of communication between his captors. He figured now was as good as any time to try and see who was watching over him. He creaked his eyes open, prepared for the onslaught of light. What he saw was simply beautiful. The walls were a kaleidoscope of color. It took him longer than he would like to admit to realize that the walls were stained glass and the three suns caused the room to reflect the color in every direction. It was so beautiful he almost didn't notice the people watching him.

_Fire demons___he remembered his grandmother calling them. There were two of them in the room with him, and he felt that they looked out of place in such a beautiful and colorful room. Their skin was ash grey, and cracked. The cracks lined their bodies like veins and glowed red in a way that reminded Jack of lava. Their eyes were red orbs reminiscent of their sun. Based off of their clothing Jack guessed they were women. They wore dresses that were similar to ones jack saw women in India wearing. The fabric colors were vibrant like the walls with intricate patterns along the edges. The dress was wrapped around their bodies and covered their head and showed a bit of what he guessed was skin at their midriff.

When they noticed Jack was awake they stopped their chattering and stared at him. Jack stared back. There was a tense silence that was broken when another fire demon arrived with a fanfare of someone used to being in the spotlight.

This demon appeared to be a man. His head was uncovered and sporting an ornate crown that was bejeweled with gems of every color and size. He was dressed in a robe that matched the crown with it richness and color.

The new demon began to make the grunt and clicking sounds that the women used to communicate with only they were directed at him. Jack blinked uncomprehendingly at the man, unsure what he wanted from him. When Jack didn't respond the man tilted his head curiously and made a loud screeching sound. Jack couldn't help but cover his ears to block the offending sound that brought on a searing headache. Instantly the man stopped and looked to the women in the room helplessly.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're trying to say." Jack rasped his voice like sandpaper. It burned his throat to talk and he hopped that he wouldn't have to talk all that much, he should have known better .

The man let out a bellowing laugh, "It has been a long time since I had to use this language, I never would have thought to try it. You must have traveled a long way if you speak like this boy." He smiled revealing two rows of black teeth.

"I have-" Jack wasn't sure how to address the man.

"King Surtur."

"King Surtur, my name is Jack and I am from Earth." Clearly the king was not expecting that.

"I did not believe Earth was capable of such travel yet." He was skeptic, and jack understood why.

"It isn't, but Asgard is. I am from Earth, but my father is from Asgard."

"And who is your father?"

"Loki." Surtur was becoming good at hiding his surprise from Jack. In fact he barely reacted.

"I was not aware that Loki had a son."

"Not many are."

"So what brings you across the universe Jack son of Loki?" Jack found no use in lying, with his leg the way it was he was going to need help if he wanted to find the stone.

"I need to find an infinity stone." Jack figured that Surtur had eyebrows they would have risen at his declaration.

"And what exactly do you think you are going to do with it?"

"Thanos is going to kill my dad and probably Earth while he's at it. I need the stone to stop him."

"It will kill you."

"So I've been told." Jack realized it was probably best not to sass the King so he realized he better rephrase himself. "What I mean is that I don't have any other choice. Please help me, I would find it on my own but..." Jack waved at his leg.

"Yes, I do apologize for that. The hunting parties tend to shoot first and then well, that's all they do. They're not the brightest bunch."

"I understand." He didn't.

"But I can't let you take the stone."

"Why not?" jack couldn't stop himself.

Surtur turned to the women in the room and said something to them in their clicking language which cause them to leave. Then he returned his attention to Jack.

"The stone is in my possession. I built my entire kingdom around it. It is how I install fear and loyalty in my people. I don't dare touch it but they don't need to know that. I couldn't possibly hand it over, and even if I did the power the stone contains could tear apart the entire realm! I will not let a boy massacre my people for the sake of one man."

"But-"

"No Jack, I'm sorry." With that the king turned and left, leaving Jack alone once again in the blazing heat and an aching leg.


End file.
